The Inazuma Break Trio's Top Ten Pick-up Lines
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: Endou, Kidou and Goenji were interviewed by Lovers For Life magazine on the top ten pick-up lines they invented and thought to be the most effective to sway girls off their feet! Endou: My love for you is the same as Fist of Justice, ultimate and forever evolving. Kidou: My goggles glimmers the most when I lay my eyes on you. Goenji: Allow me to Fire Tornado my way into your heart.


**The Inazuma Break Trio's Top Ten Pick-up Lines**

_Endou, Kidou and Goenji were interviewed by Lovers For Life magazine on the top ten pick-up lines they invented and thought to be the most effective to sway girls off their feet! Endou:__ My love for you is the same as Fist of Justice, ultimate and forever evolving. Kidou: My goggles glimmers the most when I lay my eyes on you. Goenji: Allow me to Fire Tornado my way into your heart. R&R!_

**Endou's Pick-up Lines**

When asked, Endou said: (thinking hard and scratching his head with a deep frown) ...Yeah, sure. I'll think of something...just don't be mad at me if you don't like them!

_1. To me, you're of equal value of soccer. Priceless. **(Unless I'm asked to decide between you and soccer. You know which one I'll choose, right? Sokka yarouze!)**_

_2. As a goalkeeper, I'll protect the seducing shots of my rivals from getting into the goal that is your heart._

_3. My love for you is the same as Fist of Justice, ultimate and forever evolving._

_4. If you're a soccer ball, then I'm the happiest soccer gloves in the whole world._

_5. Let's stand in front of a goalpost and decorate it with white cloth and flowers, then it'll be the perfect wedding arch for us! **(Let's have the referee to be the officiate!)**_

_6. If I want to touch you, I'll have to wear my goalkeeper gloves, cause touching you burns me all over._

_7. I swear on my grandfather's non-existent grave that I've been seeing your face whenever I look at soccer balls. Believe me!_

_8. Even if an old and evil witch turns you into a soccer ball and hides you among a pile of real soccer balls, I'll know which is you when I start touching._

_9. Remember the time when I play as Libero? I did that to impress you._

_10. When I play soccer, I think of you._

**Kidou's Pick-up Lines**

When asked, Kidou said: W-What? Pick-up lines? I have no need for such ridiculous things! But...(Sighed) I have no other option, do I?

_1. I'm hailed as the best soccer strategist, but why can't I come up with a strategy to not fall in love with you?_

_2. My goggles glimmers the most when I lay my eyes on you._

_3. Should you feel cold, I have a cape to wrap you up nice and warm. **(Like a fresh burrito out of the oven) **_

_4. Will you be the mother of my lot of Emperor Penguin children?_

_5. Forget the manipulating old fart Kageyama and my precious little sisterHaruna, you're the only one who conquers my heart!_

_6. Have you seen my goggles? I may have left them at your place last night._

_7. Ever wonder why my cape is red? Cause it's as red as the intensity of my love for you. _

_8. Aside from watching ball rotation, I also use my goggles to see _your_ rotation._

_9. I can't show my sexy eyes to you because if I do, you'll fall, _hard _in love with me_.

_10. Somewhere in my braided hair is a single red rose for you. Can you find it?_

**Goenji's Pick-up Lines**

When asked, Goenji said: Why do you even bother to ask me? Romance is not my forte! Alright, I'll come up with those pick up lines already! Stop following me!

_1. Allow me to Fire Tornado my way into your heart._

_2. The flame that ignites my will to live...could it be you?_

_3. Even the sea of raging fire will I face head-on to pull you into the safety of my arms._

_4. You must be an Earth element soccer player, cause I find myself losing to you over and over again._

_5. Thank goodness you're not ice, for I'm sure you would have melted at the very sight of me._

_6. Get me a fire extinguisher, for I'm set ablaze whenever I see you paying attention to other guys. _

_7. Winning you over is infinity times better than winning Ballon d'Or._

_8. You're not an old flame, you're my eternal flame._

_9. Your rejection to me is the same as receiving a red card, it hurts and shatters my heart. _

___10. I'll be sure to shoot as many as I can into your goal on our next 'one-on-one match'._


End file.
